Just Wondering
by oncelers-eyelashes
Summary: HUMANSTUCK, GENDERBEND. Gabriel and Tavia are best friends but lately they've both been feeling something more towards each other. Victor is a creep with an love/hate obsession with Tavia and Gabe and Tav are too afraid to tell the other how they feel. This description sucks. Better description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I'm not a writer. I don't have any idea what I'm doing when it comes to fanfiction so please no flaming. I do appreciate your constructive criticism though! And if you find something wrong or something that could be improved upon please let me know.**

**THAT BEING SAID...**

**DESCRIPTION: This is a humstuck genderbent fic with Vriska (Victor) being a boy and Tavros (Tavia) being a girl. Everyone else is the same just with human names. Gabriel and Tavia are best friends but lately they've both been feeling something more towards each other. Victor is a creep with an love/hate obsession with Tavia and Gabe feels the need to protect her from everyone even though Tavia really hates Gabe getting into trouble for her. Tavia just wants to be with Gabe but with Victor constantly harassing and threatening her she's found her confidence to be less than great and hasn't had the courage to tell Gabe how she feels about him. As for Gabe, well he's just a big baby and is too afraid of Tavia rejecting him.**

**I'm making this sound really boring. **

**Anyway I'm really obsessed with Fem!Tav right now thanks to Bex on tumblr (fanfic url in ****bitchtearsandbuttsecks go follow her she's a great writer) and I wanted to try writing something.**

**I tried to keep everyone someone in character but I'm pretty sure I failed. Please don't bitch about them being OOC I'm already well aware of that.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: OOC, body shaming, sexual harassment, bullying**

**ENJOY! (or try to)**

* * *

Victor leaned back and propped his feet up against the legs of the chair in front of him, not really caring if he pissed off its occupant. He was kinda hoping he did actually. Rile her up some. Or try to at least. She never got mad at anyone and it was fun seeing how far he could push her.

The teacher's lecture went in one ear and out the other. He drowned out his algebra 2 class and let his mind wander back to the girl sitting in front of him. Tavia Nitram. He payed attention to the way her shoulders rose and fell with her breathing and how the hair on the side of her head that wasn't shaved blew ever so slightly from the AC above her head. She was wearing a baggy short sleeve shirt, probably with some stupid cartoon character or a really dumb joke plastered to the front of it. The logo was probably stretched tightly across her large chest and he took a moment to grin at the subsequent image forming in his head.

She was probably cold. Even with her fat arms she wouldn't be immune to the cool air blowing directly at her. He bet her shoulders and her arms and chest were getting goosebumps and her nipples were probably getting hard. The grin came back in full force and he was unable to resist the urge to kick her chair in glee because he would never tire of the game that was Fucking With Tavià Nitram. She sighed softly but otherwise ignored the jolt to her chair. He expected as much and delivered another, harder kick, this time to the opening in the back of her chair, hitting her square at the base of her spine.

The little gasp she let out and the way she arched her back sent sensations straight to his dick and he grit his teeth in anticipation of the bell. She still ignored him but that gasp might have just been enough to tide him over until the end of class. When he could surprise her at her locker and trap her there while he whispered things into her ear that made her face red and her eyes water until she begged him to please let her go.

He loved doing things like that. Making her desperate and making her cry. Nothing made him happier.

A moment later the bell rang and students were rushing out of the class while their teacher yelled a few more instructions that no one cared enough to listen to. Victor followed Tavia at a distance, not too close that she'd notice him but not far enough that he'd lose sight of her. He sashayed in and out of the crowds of students, keeping an eye on his target until finally they reached her locker and she stopped, twisting the lock back and forth to open the door, and looking side to side before she did. When she didn't see her assailant nearby, she opened her locker door. She couldn't even get her hand inside before Victor came up behind her and slammed it shut.

"Hey babe." He grinned over the girl's shoulder and she was noticeably terrified. Beautiful. She was so cute when she was scared. It almost made him forget about the rolls of fat on her sides and her massive ass. Almost.

Tavia was going to slide away until she noticed the two arms on either side of her blocking her exit. With a heavy heart she turned around to face Victor, expecting the worst. He was probably going to insult her and call her names and try to make her feel worthless. Nothing she didn't expect from him. It still hurt though. No matter how many times he said it.

Victor was looking into her eyes, studying the chocolate brown color. So boring. Still they had a pretty shape: turned up and almond shaped, framed by long dark eyelashes. Her round nose was the center of her face and was dotted with freckles that went across the bridge of her nose and scattered over her cheekbones. His favorite part though was her lips. They were thick and luscious and perfect and he wanted so much to just take the bottom one into his mouth and bite it until it bled.

So he did.

Before she could stop him Victor was latched onto her lip and biting into the pretty plump flesh until he could taste the red iron seeping out. It was sweet, just like her and tasted so satisfying. Especially since the only protest was Tavia pressing uselessly at his chest and making little squeaking noises. She was so pathetic.

He pulled away, looking her in the eye and giving a sneer at the frightened look on her face. Hopefully there was still some of her blood on his mouth for effect. God was she useless. She could have at least pushed her tits against him. Those were her only redeeming quality after all. Everything else just made him want to puke.

"Don't look at me like that, cow. You should be happy. No one else is going to want to kiss your fatass." He took a look down at her body and the way she was pressed up against the wall of the lockers. Like she was trying to make herself disappear. He brought one of his hands up and grabbed one of her breasts harshly, causing her to gasp and groan in disapproval. He gave a hearty laugh and pressed their noses together and smiled at her sweetly.

"You know how cute I think you are, Tav. Why don't you like me?" He pouted, giving a soft kiss to her lips.

Tavia shook her head and tried to push him away, spouting little 'nos' and 'stops' all the while.

"The fuck is you're problem I'm not even hurting you!"

"Please." Tavia whispered. "Please just let me go to class."

Victor rolled his eyes and grabbed her neck with his free hand and squeezed.

"You really are ungrateful you know that? I mean here I am trying to give you attention and you want nothing to do with me. You're lucky you have a friend like me that actually wants to fuck you. You should thank me!"

Tavia's hands shot to the one around her neck and scratched and pulled at the offending appendage.

"No." She coughed, not bothering to say anything else. She knew it wouldn't do any good. He was too strong. Too intimidating. Even with her size (she probably had about 30 pounds on him) wasn't enough. All she could do was sit and wait until he got bored or –

"Serket!"

Both Victor and Tavia turned their heads to the sound of the voice. When he could see who it was, Victor's hand immediately left his victim's neck and he ran off. No way in hell was he stupid enough to stick around and fight that asshole. Not after what happened last time.

Tavia watched him run away, her attention soon turning to the tall skinny man who had saved her for the second time that week. Gabriel Makara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Might as well post the second chapter too.**

* * *

She felt so useless whenever someone saved her. Why couldn't she just stand up for herself? Victor wasn't so tough. Except that he was and he was also very scary when he wanted to be. Which was always. Earlier that week he had her cornered behind the school's storage shed. It was only luck that Gabriel had showed up at the exact time Victor had his hand up her skirt. She had never felt so violated in her life. She could still feel the ghost of his hand trailing up and down her thigh and she shuddered.

Gabe though. He was one of her best friends. He was so kind and gentle. He loved animals just like she did. He made her laugh and he didn't think she was weird or fat or ugly like Victor was so adamant about. Gabe was the complete opposite. Yeah maybe he smoked and did drugs and swore like a sailor. Maybe he had be arrested and spent time in jail. And maybe she had been warned about how violent he could be when he got angry and how nasty his temper could get but none of that stopped her from wanting to spend time with him. Gabriel was sweet and thoughtful and he truly cared about his friends. He spent hours baking with her and playing magic the gathering (which he was terrible at) and once they had even had a zombie movie marathon. She remembered how he had fallen asleep on the couch, his stretched out torso causing his shirt to lift up and expose his stomach, how his long legs looked stretched down across the couch and how his pants slipped off just the slightest to expose the top of his boxers and his wonderful hip bones.

Taviá found herself staring off into the crowd of people where Gabe appeared. He came up and gave her a hug as was customary with the two of them. She loved the way he felt pressed against her and she briefly wondered if he did too.

"You ok, Tav?" He asked, arms still holding her close as he bent down and spoke directly into her ear. The action sent a pleasant shiver town Taviá's spine. "What'd that motherfucker do this time?"

She was getting lost in the closeness and enjoying the warmth of his body against her. She loved the height different between them. Gabriel was over a foot and a half taller than she was and being next to him always made her feel so safe and protected.

After a particularly strong squeeze he released her and let her speak, still bent down close to her face so she wouldn't have to yell. He wouldn't have been able to hear her otherwise. Gabriel was a towering 6' 8" and Taviá was a lowly 5'.

She had the strongest urge to place her hands on either side of his face and kiss him, but Taviá was not a stupid girl. No way would she ever risk their wonderful friendship for a stupid kiss. So instead she nudged her head against his, causing him to smile, and rested her head against his shoulder. It was an intimate enough gesture and Gabriel wouldn't be any the wiser. She took a minute to take in the smell of weed and body spray that was his signature scent. At first it had turned her off, but now she couldn't get enough of it.

"It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it ok?" She whispered into his ear, nuzzling the side of his head again.

Gabriel's arms came back around her and he squeezed her. He returned the head nuzzles and whispered into Taviá's ear.

"It is a big deal. I don't want any motherfucking feeling like they can just go and make my best sis feeling like she's garbage. Cause you ain't Tav. Nothing about you is garbage."

She hugged Gabriel around the neck and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear. If she were more confident she might have even kissed his cheek. But of course she wasn't. So a hug would have to do.

Gabriel loosened his grip around Taviá's waist and she did the same. She looked at her friend and smiled.  
"It really wasn't a big deal though. You know, nothing out of the ordinary. Just his usual namecalling."

"You know all you gotta do is say the word and I'll put that motherfucker in the hospital right?"

"No!" She shook her head immediately. "I told you no violence because of me I'm not worth it. I don't want you getting trouble and getting sent away. School would suck without you." Taviá cracked a smile at him and looked to the side, feeling herself blush. As much as she hated violence it was still a nice offer.

The two of them exchanged a few more words then left to their respective classes. Only two more and school would be over and Taviá could get home and get onto skype to check on Aradia. She had been out for a few days and she was getting worried. Taviá figured it best not to tell Gabriel about the 'kiss' Victor had given her. She was hesitant to even call it a kiss. More like an assault. She was lucky Gabe hadn't seen the bite on her lip otherwise Victor would likely be taking another trip to the hospital soon. Unless he had seen it but didn't say anything. She adored Gabriel. But sometimes he could be overprotective. It was sweet. But also kind of stressful. The three of them shared PE period. It was her favorite class. Even though she wasn't athletic by any stretch of the imagination, she loved being able run around and talk freely to her best friend for a whole class. Of course with Victor there, it was also a class riddled with petty drama. Still, he kept his harsher jabs to himself most of the time, since Gabe was there ready to strike if he tried anything too cruel.

6th period came and went. With a bounce in her step Taviá headed off to the girls' locker room for PE. She changed quickly and was out on the basketball court in less than ten minutes. Gabe was already out waiting. He was talking to some other friends; a blonde girl wearing way too much jewelry and a grumpy looking boy with hipster glasses and a purple streak in his hair. The girl was smiling and laughing a lot which led Taviá to roll her eyes. Girls were always flirting with Gabe.

Deciding to be confident for once, Taviá walked over to her friend and the two strangers, keeping her head up as she stood next to him. The girl, oddly enough, smiled at her and didn't look the least bit threatened by her presence. Maybe she wasn't flirting after all. The boy just raised his brows and stole a quick glance at her chest (which, even through her baggy PE t shirt, was very noticeable) but otherwise looked uninterested. Taviá learned the girl's name was Ferrari and the boy was Edward. They both had the other PE class next to theirs and were inviting Gabe to a party.

"You can come too, Taviá! The more the merrier!" she said as she dragged Edward off to their teacher.

Taviá was dumbstruck. She shook her head and scoffed. Her? At a party? Taviá's idea of a party was staying up all night playing the Legend of Zelda games in order and getting a stomach ache from junk food. Maybe going out on a midnight McDonald's run. But definitely not an actual party. Parties involved drinking and drugs and sex and other things that made her incredibly uncomfortable like creepy guys flirting with you and awkward dancing to terrible music. No she would much rather stay home.

A few minutes passed as they waited for the gym teacher. It wasn't until class started that Victor finally showed up. He looked angry. Angrier than usual and he shot Taviá a wicked grin from across the court and Taviá felt an uneasy churning in her gut. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around herself and turned to walk to her spot on the field adjacent for their teacher to take roll. She loved that they stood alphabetically. It meant she was right next to Gabriel. Unfortunately, it also meant that Victor was only a few spaces away and that she could easily hear him gossiping about her. He was especially bad during their warm up exercises.

Taviá hated warm up exercises. She hated the way her legs jiggled and her hair flew all over the place. But mostly she hated how her breasts bounced painfully during jumping jacks. So much so that she had to perform them with one hand, the other hand was around her chest holding her ridiculous chestsicles in place.

Still she'd rather look silly doing jumping jacks than endure the pain. Even though looking silly meant stupid Victor was going to say something rude.

_"Hey Tav why don't you let those things lose? Show me what you got!"_

"Too bad you don't have another hand so you can hold your fat ass in place too!"

"Sheesh you'd think all this exercise would help but you're still a cow."

Curiously he didn't say anything today and she briefly wondered why. Until the announcement that they were running laps today answered her question. Running was another activity that required one of her hands. He was probably planning to do something horrible and with Gabriel running faster than she did, he wouldn't be there to stop him. She suppressed a shudder and got herself together before she started jogging the track with the rest of her class.

Taviá ran around the track twice without incident. She was getting caught up to Gabe and took a minute to catch her breath when she did. With her free hand she tugged at his sleeve to get his attention and they stopped walking. He smiled and patted her back as she bent over, hands on her knees as she tried to breathe normally again.

"You ok there sis?"

She was just fine. But there was no harm in pretending she wasn't because she loved the feel of his hand rubbing over her back was there? No of course not. He had such big, strong hands and they felt so wonderful on her back. She'd love to feel them in other places too. She can just imagine them on her face and trailing down her neck, cupping her breasts, squeezing them. They would probably fit perfectly in his palms. Gosh she could just picture those fingers rubbing and touching and teasing at her everywhere, feeling down her back and up her –

"Tav?"

"Yeah! I'm fine." Standing, she pulled herself from her fantasy, a fantasy she would have to hold off on until she got home. Where she could lock herself up in her room and imagine everything she'd do to her best friend if she had the chance. And there were a lot of things she'd do to him.

Gabe was looking at her with an expression of worry, brows pulled together in concern and stooping down so he was level with her. A giggle made it's way from her and she smiled at him. Gabriel Makara with serious look on his face was not something she saw often.

"Really I'm fine stop it!"

She laughed and pushed him playfully aside and gave him a soft punch in his arm. Gabriel's mood lightened immediately and soon Taviá was trapped in his arms and receiving a noogie. They both laughed as she tried to escape. He finally loosened his grip and moved his arms south where he gave her a hug from behind and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She loved how physically affectionate he was and how close he would get to her. Even now his back was against hers and their hips were touching.

"You're so cute, Tav. You know that?"

He took a minute to sway side to side with her still in his arms. Taviá sighed contently while blushing from the comment. She had been called cute dozens of time. But it was different when it was from Gabe. It never ceased to make her weak in the knees. Never before had she felt so close to anyone. It was a beautiful feeling.

The feeling was cut short much to her dismay when the teacher called him away. Probably got into a fight again and was just now getting in trouble for it. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in him. Oh well. She needed to get back to jogging anyway. Gabriel gave her one of his signature squeezes and walked off, leaving her alone once more.

It was probably for the best. It gave her time to think and concentrate on her running after all. Her mind wandered to Aradia. One of her closest friends next to Gabe. She had never been out of school this long. The girl came to school rain or shine sick or healthy so having her absent for three days in a row was a little worrying. She owed her friend a visit at least after all she'd done for her. If it wasn't for Aradia, Taviá would had never met Gabriel. Of course it had been during a gossip session when Aradia was telling her who to watch out for and who to stay away from. Gabriel Makara had been one of the names she mentioned. Aradia told her all about how he had been arrested for drug possession and violent behavior, but once she pointed the guy out to her, she was intrigued. His wild hair and incredible height stood out so much. Then when she had heard his laughter Tavia knew there was no way this guy was as bad as he seemed.

Her thoughts then went immediately to her best friend and how she felt about him. She still wasn't entirely sure if it was just sexual tension or an actual crush. She certainly got urges and many of them involved him, but she felt that way about other guys too. Of course none of them matched the desires she felt toward Gabriel. And there wasn't anyone else she'd rather be held by. Not a single guy she'd rather have touch her with the intensity she wanted Gabriel to. It was probably more than just tension. Yeah. Definitely more than tension.

Another lap and she was getting breathless again. She stopped by the bleachers and took a moment to compose herself. She sat down and admired the solitude she was in. Everyone else was on the track and occupied. Her long languid breaths gave way to a short lived scream when a hand came around her mouth and dragged her behind the seats. Her first thought was Gabriel playing a trick, but when she remembered he had been called to the office, she realized who it was.

She wondered where Victor had gone off to.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: this is basically a chapter of attempted rape so please go ahead and skip to the end of this chapter if that kinda stuff upsets you. There's some key things written at the bottom that you'll need to know for later chapters that I added in case you don't want to read through noncon.**

**I really really can't stand noncon (except with certain ships) so this was extremely difficult for me to write. I had a few people who LOVE noncon read it and they said it was great though so hopefully this is an okay chapter. **

* * *

The boy jammed her up against the back of the bleachers and gave her a soft smile. It was terrifying and didn't belong on his face. His left arm slammed across her throat and held her there, his right one resting on her hip and squeezing just the slightest bit.

"Hey babe." he spoke lowly.

She hate hate HATED it when he called her that. She was NOT his babe or baby or his girl or any of that but no matter how many times she told him he would just laugh at her and pat her cheek or her ass or grab her boobs and try to kiss her or something unbelievably disgusting and then tell her what a whore she was when she wouldn't comply.

"Uh hi." she offered hesitantly, a wary edge to her voice that wasn't normally there.

He gave her a crooked grin and kissed her nose which resulted in her wiggling uselessly behind his arm. "Don't look so scared. I'm not gonna do anything."

"But um, you pulled me underneath the bleachers, and you covered my mouth, and now you have me trapped under your arm and uh, well it just –"

"Shut up!" He seemed to instantly regret his outburst and he apologized, extensively, stroking her face and shooshing her. He leaned in to touch his nose against hers and gave her a quick kiss which made her blush. Not that she enjoyed it. Absolutely not. It was just embarrassing and humiliating having a guy who did nothing but tell you how worthless you were suddenly decide to give you a kiss.

"What I meant is that I knew you'd never agree to talk to me otherwise so I kinda had to force you." He removed his arm from her neck and hand from her face and stepped back, sighing contently as he saw her for the first time since he dragged her underneath the stands, loving how her face glistened with sweat and her chest rose and fell under her baggy gym t shirt.

"I wanted to talk to you, you know, apologize for treating you like shit all the time. It wasn't cool and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Taviá stood, dumbstruck and speechless. Victor, a guy who had emotionally tortured her for the past five years, tried to force himself on her whenever he had the chance, and called her every foul word in the english language, was apologizing. No way in hell was she going to believe that. She was NOT a stupid girl. Which meant she was NOT going to fall for this. No way.

"Uh, I guess so." she began awkwardly. "I'm not sure I really believe you though. That you're actually sorry that is. I think you're up to something. Maybe."

Victor took one of her hands in both of his and pleaded, eyes boring into hers as he gave her one of his most desperate looks.  
"Taviá I swear. I'm not joking around this time! I want to be your friend. Please give me a chance to make it up to you? I promise I'm not gonna hurt you ever again. Please?"

It was really hard to say no to him. More because she was still afraid of him than of any actual fondness she may have had for him. Which she didn't. At all.

"I don't know about that... I think, maybe, I should think about this first, and then get back to you."

A flicker of anger passed through his eyes but it passed faster than Taviá could react to it.

"Taviá." He held her hand with only one of his now and used the other to cup her cheek. "I know this is hard to believe and I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me, but I want nothing more than for you to like me. Even if it's just a little. You don't deserve all the awful things I've done to you. You're so beautiful, Tav."

Oh dear god what.

"I want to make you happy. That's all." He let go of her hand and cupped her other cheek. "Will you let me do that."

This was not happening. She was going to be sick. Victor was the LAST person she would consider having as a friend. Let alone a boyfriend! Maybe he wanted her to forgive him. Fine. She could do that. Whatever. But she would never EVER feel any sort of connection with him. No matter how nice he was. No matter what he did for her. She could never get past everything he had done to her over the years. No way. No. Fucking. Way.

Not to mention him calling her Tav instead of Taviá or any collection of slanderous nicknames made her stomach churn. The names hurt yes, but Tav was a name only Gabriel called her. Hearing it in Victor's voice sounded so wrong.

Victor took a minute to just stare at her and smile in a way that was probably meant to be reassuring but that only made her want to scream. He began stroking her cheek with his left thumb and his right hand trailed down over chest to rest on her hip. All she could do was stand there frozen as Victor began kissing her. Except it wasn't like the kiss earlier that day. This one was actually soft and gentle and didn't involve teeth or excessive amounts of tongue and saliva. His hand on her cheek and hand rubbing up and down her side. It stunned her. It actually felt nice and for a moment she forgot who was kissing her. It was just how she imagined her first kiss with Gabriel would be.

Except that it was Victor.

When she was finally able to get a hold of herself her arms came out in front and pushed against Victor's chest with as much force as she could muster. Victor only continued kissing her until a particularly hard smack to his ribs made him grab her wrist and pull his face back just enough so he could whisper.

"I'm trying to be nice to you but you're making it difficult. Please stay still, Tav?" There was that pleading smile again. She could sense the anger in his voice rising though.

"I don't want you to kiss me." Taviá replied simply.

"Why not?" the grip on her wrists tightening and she felt a flicker of fear.

"Because I don't like it. At all."

His face turned to sadness then and he frowned as if her rejection was actually upsetting him. Taviá doubted that. And even if it was she wouldn't have cared. Probably. He would probably start crying crocodile tears and she'd end up feeling bad.  
"But... I like you, Tav. I want us to be together. I know I've hurt you. But maybe if you could show me the love you show Gabe, maybe I wouldn't be such a bad guy anymore."

Taviá immediately blushed and shook her head in disbelief.  
"But I don't want to show you love. I don't love you. Or even really like you at all to be honest." she figured, in the rare case that he was being serious, it would be best for her to be painfully honest with him.

But Victor didn't seem to take that very well and immediately a hand was on her neck, fist squeezing her larynx and thumb pressing painfully into her throat.

"Listen. To me." He growled. "We can make this easy and painless, or I can just have my fun with you."

Lips were back on hers instantly before she could protest. His tongue wormed its way into her mouth and prodded at her throat. Just as she was starting to panic from lack of air he released her throat and trapped her arms between their two bodies as he pressed himself up against her and grinded into her hips. Taviá could feel her bile rising in her throat and she jerked her body back and forth and wiggled desperately underneath his strong hold.

"Get off erf mer." She mumbled and he pulled back, panting but still pressing his body against hers. He looked breathless and his brows were pulled down in irritation.

Victor grabbed her by her shirt and slammed her back into the bleacher and growled lowly into her ear.

"If you don't. Stop. Struggling. You're never going to talk to Gabe again. Do you understand me? Because I will beat you to a pulp and leave you here to die. And when they find your body, you'll be naked and exposed and everyone will see what a fat little slut you are." he shook her violently and kissed her, breaking the skin like he had before. "Just let me do this."

Taviá choked on her own cries and could feel the beginnings of tears pricking at her eyes. She wanted so badly to scream out for help but she was frozen with fear. She tried moving away just the slightest bit but was pulled back harshly and given a hard smack to her thighs. She cried out but the sound was muffled by Victor's mouth.

She was helpless. Totally helpless. If she fought back he'd hurt her (and she had no doubt he would) but if she stayed still she would suffer whatever horrors Victor had planned for her. Without warning he kicked out her legs and she fell to the ground. He was on top of her in an instant, lips back onto hers again. He held both her hands above her head with one hand and shoved his tongue in her mouth and bit down viciously on her bottom lip. It was like he was trying to bite it clean off. She moaned out in pain and bucked her hips trying to knock him off. But it was no use. Victor returned the moan and ground his hips back against hers with a grin she could feel against her mouth. Something hard began pressing into her stomach and it took her a minute to realize what it was.

It took all her strength not to lose her lunch right then and there. Her shorts started to ride up from the friction of their hips and only a few layers separated her skin and Victor's. She sniffled and tried to scream when she felt his free hand snake up her shirt and under her bra. A loud sob made it's way from her mouth and Victor ate it up with a grin. His fingers moved slowly, up and down her breast. The sensation would have been wonderful if it was someone else, anyone else. His lips left her mouth and were replaced over her chest. They kissed and sucked a mark there that would surely be visible if she wore any lowcut tops. She didn't know what she would do if Gabriel saw it. If she ever saw him again.

Very carefully he released her hands, knowing she would be too scared and stunned to try to get away. Taviá couldn't do anything but shake and sob when Victor's now free hand ghosted down to the hem of her shorts. He grabbed at her love handles, smacked her thigh and slid his fingers passed the elastic there and gave her a grin.

"Doesn't it feel good? Someone thinking you're sexy?" He sneered at her, nails digging into her skin. It didn't feel sexy. It felt horrible and dirty and she felt fat and gross and used.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. She wasn't going to let him hear her voice break from crying.  
"You.. you said you weren't going to hurt me. You said you were going to make it up to me."

Her eyes were so full of tears she couldn't see the look Victor gave her. But she heard the laugh. It was hysterical and loud and cruel and she thought his sides were going to split from how hard he was laughing.

"Yeah I lied. I just wanted to fuck you." He delivered another smack to her, this time to her breasts and she screamed. This resulted in a third slap, on her face, and Victor grabbing at her face and warning her. He threatened everything from Gabriel to her cats and she took in every word as truth. If she ever told anyone about what happened her, he would hunt her down like a little bunny rabbit and lock her away somewhere, where no one would ever see her again.

She cried out softly when his fingers got to the elastic of her underwear. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All she could do was cry and wonder how something that was meant to feel good could feel so horrible.

She was right all along. Victor had been planning something. The two of them were hidden perfectly and the only way anyone would find them would be if she made some noise. But he had her so terrified for her life that the only sounds she could make were little whimpers and sniffles.

But a glimmer of hope appeared out of the blue when the boy sat up to shimmy out of his shorts. Taviá couldn't believe her eyes and before she had a chance to think about anything, she brought her foot up and kicked him right between his legs with all her might. Time moved quickly. Victor fell to the floor and screamed loudly, hopefully getting someone's attention. Taviá jumped to her feet, not bothering to fix her shirt or her shorts and took off running as fast as she could into the girl's locker room. She sprinted to the far corner of the lockers and curled herself up into a ball and slid to the floor. Feeling a bit safer now, she let her emotions free, and she cried. Not bothering to text Gabe or Aradia. Just crying.

* * *

**If you're here because you skipped the chapter because you don't like noncon here are the things you need to know:**

**1. Victor left a hickey on one of Tavia's breasts**

**2. Victor threatened her not to tell anyone what happened.**

**Ok there you go noncon. That was horrible but hopefully if you like noncon you liked this chapter because I sure as hell didn't like writing it sadfjhsadfhgadsgjh ONWARD**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I just really like how I wrote it I think it flows nicely and I'm rather proud of it.**

* * *

**GABRIEL'S POV**

He wasn't happy. Sitting in the office that was. Not that he wasn't used to it but every time he got called up here it was the same thing. 'Stop fighting' they'd say. 'Control your temper!' And every time it would go in one ear and out the other. They wanted him on meds to keep him in check. But he was already taking a dozen different things. He wasn't about to take more just because a couple motherfuckers couldn't keep their opinions to themselves and got their shit talking asses fucked up. You would think they'd learn to keep their mouths shut after a while but they didn't. And every time Gabriel would have to shut it for them.

After what felt like hours he was finally called into the counselor's office. He took a seat in the oversized chair and waited for him to walk in. He looked like he always did. Stern eyes, slicked back hair, mouth drawn in a serious line. To anyone else he would have been intimidating. But to Gabe he was simply irritating.

He sat down in the rolling chair behind his desk and took a moment to examine Gabriel's face. His already small eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed deeply as he stared intently at the teen in front of him.

"Gabriel this is the sixth time this month you've been called to my office. Why is it so hard for you to play nice with your classmates?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms defiantly, leaning back in his chair and looking away from the counselor.

"Not going to answer me? You know it makes it hard for me to help you when you're acting like a punk."

Mr. Counselor man (Gabriel never bothered to learn his name) crossed a leg over his knee and tapped his fingers together, trying to decide how to proceed with one of his most difficult students.

"Tell me about your friend, Tavia. What does she think of all the violence you cause?"

Gabriel's eyes immediately flickered to his and he glared darkly. He should have expected as much being around this asshole so much would have exposed his weaknesses. He had told him about Tav before. Only a few times. Not as much as he talked about his other friends. But he must have given something away. He must have smiled too much when he talked about her or blushed or did something stupid that gave away his feelings.

He scoffed and threw him a crooked smile that showed off his teeth.

"She doesn't like it. She gets all upset and shit when I get mad 'cause she knows I'm gonna end up fightin' someone. Always tries and gets me to stop."

He feigned disinterest. When in reality he could have talked about Tavia for hours.

"Maybe she's worried for your safety."

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Pffft nah she knows I know what I'm doing. She just doesn't like me getting sent to detention and all that. She gets lonely. Maybe."

He said the last part quietly and looked down at his lap, arms crossing even tighter around himself as if he was trying to disappear. He recognized the familiar warmth around his cheeks as he blushed at the thought of Tavia getting lonely without him. Maybe she was fine on her own. But he knew for a fact that she was happier when he was around. And that made him smile to himself.

Gabriel sensed the knowing smile the counselor sent his way but didn't say anything to him. He was too busy thinking of his friend. What was she doing at P.E. without him? Stupid question: she was probably still running track and focusing on staying away from Serket until the bell rang. Serket. He better not have been trying anything. He probably saw him get called away and was now harassing her in some way or another. He would have to ask Tavia about it when he saw her next. No one fucked with Tav and got away with it. Not if he had anything to say about it.

The counselor dude was quiet. Just staring like a creeper at the top of his head while he daydreamed about his friend.

He finally cleared his throat and got his attention, pulling him away from his less-than-pure thoughts about Tavia.

"Do you know why you get into these fights? What causes them in the first place?"

He shrugged.

"Different things."

"Like...?"

Like blasphemous motherfuckers talking shit. Tavia being such a target for people to spew their hatred at even though there was not damn thing about her that was possible to hate. Because she was sweet and beautiful and humble and self-conscious and he wanted to scoop her up and take her away to a far off kingdom where he could make her his princess and she'd never cry again. They had to pay for making her cry. They would always pay. He would make them hurt for daring to touch her or make her uncomfortable. Every last one of them.

"I dunno."

"... Is it Tavia?"

Gabriel felt a growl brewing deep within his chest. He shot the counselor the same dark glare he had earlier, only this time there was no smile, only a burning fury.

"The fuck you talking about?"

He shot Gabriel a smug grin and leaned forward. Gabriel tensed and sat up, moving away from the invasion of his space and sneered at the intruder.

"I'm asking if Tavia is the one that causes you to get into these fights. I know she doesn't condone all this violence, but is it possible her interactions with these people are making you angry enough that you feel the urge to get into fights with them?"

"They need to learn to keep their goddamn opinions to themselves and stop fucking with her. Keep their fucking mouths shut if they can't say anything nice."

He body remained tense and his eyes never lost contact with his counselor's.

"So these people are picking on Tavia and you feel the need to stand up for her by fighting them? Even though it goes against her wishes?"

"I don't fight because I'm standing up for her." He snapped. "I fight because nobody gets to tell Tavia that she's less than perfect. No one gets to talk shit to her and get away with it. Not her. Anybody but her. There's a thousand other people in this school they can fuck with they need to leave her the hell alone."

Gabriel paused, trying to find his words. He slowed down a bit, calming himself as he spoke.

"They try to find things about her, things that they know she doesn't like about herself, and use it against her. Even though every part of her is motherfucking perfect, she still gets self-conscious about things. She doesn't have confidence in herself. She should though. She's got more to be confident about than any other motherfucker in this school. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is."

Gabriel's head lowered once more and he frowned. He raked his hands through his wild hair and exhaled deeply, resting his head in his hands once he was done.

A hand came up to rest on Gabriel's shoulder and he looked up at his counselor who was giving him a warm smile.

"Do you ever tell her that she's beautiful?"

"No." He had called her cute but that wasn't the same at all.

"Why don't you tell her that? Tell her what you've told me."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

The teen paused and asked himself that same question. Why exactly couldn't he tell Tav she was beautiful. Because he was afraid of rejection was the most obvious answer. But there was something else too. She wasn't just beautiful.

"Because she's so much more than that."

He didn't say anything else. They sat there quietly, in each other presence while untold thoughts cycled through their heads. All he could picture was Tavia, smiling at him and laughing kindly, holding his hand and bringing it to her face to nuzzle it softly, kissing him, feeling him. The both of them tangled in each others arms forever.

The bell rang not a minute later and he left the office. No words were exchanged with anyone.

* * *

**Ah see wasn't that a cute chapter? Much better than the last chapter**

**Also I think I fucked up the spacing somehow but I'm not sure what I did exactly bluhbluhbluh**


	5. Chapter 5

**These are really short chapters wow. They take a million hours to write I thought they'd take longer to read too. I'll start working on making them longer especially since this is the last chapter I've written that I have ready to upload. /rant**

**Ok so there's a pretty nasty internal monologue by Victor at the beginning of this so go ahead and skip to the first line break if you don't want to read it. It's pretty short but I don't want to trigger anyone.**

**Also I don't know how to do their quirks very well so hopefully it won't distract you too much.**

* * *

Fucking cow. She was so stupid. So incredibly stupid. She had managed to get a cheap shot in and ran off before he could get to the good stuff. She was probably crying like a baby in the locker room and texting her friends. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone though. He had scared her good. Real good.

He could still remember the beautiful look on her face when he started to really touch her. God she was pretty when she cried. Her face got all red and her big lips got even puffier and he just wanted to grab her by the hair and force her mouth onto his cock and just fuck her throat until she passed out. And then he'd take her unconscious body and strip her down and do anything and everything to her and she wouldn't open her mouth to protest. She'd wake up though. Right in the middle she'd wake up. And she'd scream and cry but he would have dragged her into the woods where no one could hear her and WOW OK probably not the time to be fantasizing when he should be getting himself together and finding Taviá.

Like he said, probably the locker room. She thinks she'd be safe in there but he could wait outside for her as long as it took.

* * *

Taviá was shaking. Her bottom lip was basically a bloody blob from all the abuse it had seen in the day. And now she was biting it to stop herself from whimpering as she texted Gabriel, still sitting in the corner of the locker room curled into a ball. She wasn't ever leaving this room unless someone waited for her outside. And no one made her feel safer than Gabe did.

_gABE, aRE YOU THERE?_

She waited a few minutes before texting him again.

_gABE PLEASE ANSWER,_

She waited for what felt like hours. She was beginning to feel hopeless until the vibration from her phone perked her up.

_Im HeRe TaV wHaT's WrOnG?_

She couldn't contain the joy she felt when she saw his text. He was there. Just a phonecall or a text away and she felt so much better. She felt safe. Not as safe as she would feel when she saw him, but still safe.

_cAN YOU WAIT FOR ME OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM?_

_I dO tHaT aNyWaY dOn'T i? LoL_

_tHIS IS DIFFERENT THOUGH, cAN YOU WAIT RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR? sO WHEN I OPEN IT YOULL BE RIGHT THERE?_

_I gUeSs So_

_tHANKS }: )_

_WhAt HaPpEnEd?_

Taviá paused and stared at the message. 'What happened?' She wanted to tell herself that she'd tell him eventually. That she could never keep a secret from him and when they were all alone in one of their houses she would tell him and he wouldn't tell anyone and he wouldn't go after Victor and it would be their secret forever and ever. But she knew she wouldn't. She could never tell him what happened. What almost happened.

She ignored his message. She didn't want to do this over the phone.

_cAN YOU TEXT ME WHEN YOU'RE HERE?_

She wasn't sure if he got her message or not because he didn't respond immediately and she briefly wondered if he was mad at her for ignoring his question but quickly dismissed the idea. Deciding not to bother him, she brought her knees into her chest and crossed her arms over them, her head resting on top. Feeling alone once again she felt tear begin to prick at her eyes as the realization of what almost happened began to sink in.

She could have been raped that day. Her first time ruined by someone who only wanted to hurt her. He was so close to touching her, if he hadn't got up and she hadn't kicked him like she had, she could still be trapped underneath with him doing god only knew what. She thought of how he had laughed at her when she cried or how he hit her when she tried to get away. How he choked her and made her feel so worthless she could die. It was only when her phone went off that she stopped, reaching for it quickly and reading the text.

She immediately ran to the front door of the locker rooms and opened it. When she peered outside he was standing not even a foot away. Relief washed over her and she instantly collapsed into his arms, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. She wasted no time in crying much to her dismay and she clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears getting onto his jacket and her sobs from reaching his ears. She inhaled his scent and relished in the feel of his chest rising and falling against her. The sound of his breathing combined with his strong arms around her back and the wonderful combination of weed and cologne made her feel completely at ease. She had never been so happy to see him in her life and she smiled.

Taviá was so happy in his arms she didn't see the glare Gabriel shot the person standing behind her. His arms tightening around her and his fist clenching in her shirt made her suspicious though and she lifted her head to ask him what was going on. But before she could get a word out, the voice behind her answered her question.

"Calm the fuck down I just want to talk to her for a second." Victor sighed irritably at the look Gabriel gave him.

Her next breath caught in her throat and she gasped wordlessly as she choked on her own breath. Her head whipped around to look at him and her eyes widened. There was nothing she could do except stare at him, unable to look away while her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words to say. When none came, her fists clenched against Gabriel's jacket and she turned her head to hide her face in his chest once again. She whispered no no no again and again like a mantra and she no longer bothered to keep her tears in. Why was he here? Didn't he have any decency. She could have gone her whole life without seeing him again but seeing him so soon after the incident, she didn't know what to do.

When Gabriel felt the tears seeping through his sweatshirt he looked down and whispered comforting words to his friend. Even though he had no idea what was going on, he knew Taviá acting this upset upon seeing Victor was not normal. Something happened to her while he was gone.

He looked back up at Victor and shot him the same glare as before, only this one had him snarling and lowering his brows like an animal ready to attack.  
"I'm not letting you anywhere near her with how she's acting right now. What the fuck did you do to her while I was gone?"

Victor rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
"Please. What makes you think I did anything?"

"Look at her!" He motioned to the shivering girl in his arms. Taviá was clinging onto Gabriel for dear life.

"Ok so maybe there was a baby bird that I stepped on and killed. But it was an accident I swear, she's just being a big baby and overreacting. It's not like I did it on purpose." He crossed his arms looking away and feigning irritation, hoping Gabriel would buy it. He knew Taviá wouldn't speak up. It was just a matter of Makara believing the lie.

Gabriel looked down at Taviá who didn't say anything and was still pressed against him. She had stopped shaking at least and he had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss the top of her head. He knew she had stopped crying because he was with her. Even though she was still holding onto him too tight to have completely calmed down, the fact that she had relaxed at all made him happy.

He looked back up at Victor and frowned. He wasn't really believing that it was an accident. He had killed it on purpose to make her cry and now he had an upset Taviá in his arms (not that he minded that). Still, he wasn't in the mood to attack him for it. Comforting Taviá was more important than revenge right now and he wanted to just get her home and comfortable. She probably wasn't in the mood to talk to him either.

"So? Are you gonna let me talk to her? We have a project due."

Taviá's grip tightened around Gabriel's waist and she shook her head and pressed herself into him.

"I don't think so." Gabriel replied sternly and turned away with one arm around around Taviá's back and one cupping the back of her head. He bent down to rest his cheek on her head and nuzzled her lightly. He couldn't resist anymore and kissed her head, smiling into the short brown fuzz on the one side.

Victor's lips pulled back in disgust at the way she relaxed into his arms and let him kiss her so easily. Why the fuck was it okay for that psychopath Gabe to get so close to her but he couldn't? He couldn't even talk to her without her freaking out. God he was so fucking obnoxious. He couldn't get anywhere near her because he would be right there ready to lash out if he tried to joke around with her. What did she even see in him? He was nothing but a lazy deadbeat drug addict with a violent temper. Nothing about him was attractive. But for some reason Taviá and a million other girls swooned all over him like he was a fucking god. It made him sick.

Whatever. He was done with these disgusting displays of affection and he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. Leaving the cow and the psychopath alone together.

Gabriel watched him leave, not taking his eyes off him until he was completely out of sight. He could feel short slender fingers loosening themselves from his back. Taviá pulled back a bit, looking up at him and smiling softly. He felt his heart flutter at the way the corners of her mouth rose and her cheeks blushed and emphasized her wonderful freckles. Her brown eyes sparkled behind her tears and he could feel his knees turn to jelly. She was so beautiful. So perfect. How anyone could ever want to hurt her was a complete mystery to him. One that he would never be able to explain.

"Can we go to your house?" she asked him warily, still shaken from seeing Victor.

He returned the smile and nodded. "Of course we can." He stroked the back of her head with his hand, loving the way her silky locks felt on his guitar callused fingers and how they flowed between them so easily. He reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides but held out a hand for her to take. She gave him a very uncomfortable look and he immediately dropped his hand, feeling his chest ache at the rejection. But when Taviá grabbed his whole arm and hugged it with both of hers and hid her face in his bicep he inwardly cooed at the adorable gesture. They walked like that to the parking lot, Taviá holding his arm, and left the school in Gabriel's corvette.

* * *

**A corvette and you play the guitar? Well golly gee Gabe you're quite the catch aren't you? I'm trying so hard not to butcher Gamzee's character but I'm failing pretty miserably aren't I? I'm sorry ;_;**

**If you've gotten this far and actually read it all (with the exception of the noncon chapter) then wow thank you a bunch. I hope you've enjoyed it this far or at the very least you have some tips for me on how to improve later chapters which would be really great. Either way thank you a whole bunch and I'm glad you liked it.**


End file.
